


Частная фотосессия

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, WTF Battle 2021, artfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: Мираджейн заказала у Джейсона частную фотосессию.
Relationships: Jason/Mirajane Strauss





	Частная фотосессия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под вдохновением от [арта](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/12/7fb0cdb21244d1e00cb48af2bd13b3ac.jpg).

Джейсон подождал, пока визажист поправит Мираджейн макияж, а затем взмахом руки прогнал из помещения, оставаясь с ней наедине уже не для съёмки нового выпуска журнала.

— В каком настроении снимаем? Тема? — спросил он, отходя к столику.

Джейсон менял объектив, когда услышал шорох ткани.

В студийном освещении кожа Мираджейн всегда казалась светлей обычного. Той самой — «фарфоровой». Но теперь он увидел четкие полоски, очерчивающие формы купальника. Увидел действительно фарфоровую кожу.

— Не знаю никого другого, кому бы можно было доверить такую фотосессию, — улыбнулась Мираджейн как ни в чём не бывало. Подошла к креслу, села на подлокотник, закинув ногу на ногу, слегка наклонилась и посмотрела с ожиданием.

Ладони мигом вспотели, а сердце забилось в самой глотке.

Джейсон прокашлялся, проглатывая скопившуюся слюну.

— В цвете или монохром?

Она склонила голову немного в сторону, задумываясь. Её волосы сдвинулись, густые пряди прикрыли грудь. Джейсон сфотографировал не задумываясь.

— В цвете.

Он очнулся от звука высокого голоса, позабыв на мгновенье, кто перед ним.

Мираджейн так много раз была в объективе его камеры, что им уже практически не нужны были слова. Фотосессия без слов. Только щелчки камеры и скрип ботинок Джейсона, пока последнее не вывело из себя. Джейсон разулся, ступая босиком по паркету. Он хотел предложить Мираджейн взять микрофон, но она первая перевела взгляд на коробку с реквизитами с дневных съёмок. Джейсон передал ей микрофон с длинным шнуром. Не удержался, поправил волосы, откидывая за плечи, перебросил несколько прядей на другую сторону, меняя ненадолго пробор. Успел сфотографировать Мираджейн, когда её грудь поднялась на глубоком вздохе.

Она лукаво улыбнулась, туго наматывая шнур вокруг руки, и приложила микрофон к щеке, делая что-то странное со своим взглядом, отчего Джейсон почувствовал, как потяжелело внизу.

Какая тяжёлая фотосессия.

Мираджейн опускала микрофон ниже, пока не просунула его между скрещённых ног.

— Дьявол, — вырвалось хрипло у Джейсона, но в тишине студии это прозвучало достаточно громко, чтобы Мираджейн услышала.

Она хмыкнула довольно, выпустила микрофон из рук, аккуратно легла на серый пол фотозоны. Джейсон сделал лишь несколько фото со стороны, пока Мираджейн не подозвала его к себе ближе.

— Хочу вид сверху.

Джейсон огляделся, не находя лестницы.

— Хватит и вашего роста.

Пришлось встать над Мираджейн, и все равно вид сверху снять оказалось сложно. Джейсон, к своему стыду, возбудился слишком сильно. Как… непрофессионально.

— Я бы тоже не удержалась, — подбодрила его Мираджейн, положа руку на сердце. Или под грудь, оставляя торчащий сосок между пальцами. — Мне нравится, какой вы видите меня.

Она приподняла свою прекрасную ножку, аккуратно уперлась стопой между его ног. Камера выскользнула из ослабевших рук, повиснув на ремешке.

Мираджейн провела стопой вверх и вниз, вызывая стаю мурашек на спине.

— Давайте продолжим? Хочу ещё вид сзади.


End file.
